Who's the One?
by Den Blue
Summary: Candis is trying to find out if Boz has a crush on someone. Does he? And if the answer is yes, then who is the mysterious girl? And what happens when Candis finds out? Boz/Candis one-shot, with some Brakayla and a little bit of Boombecca. Inspired by Wendy Pierce's story called "The Fight That Ruined It All"!


**A/N: OMG, my first Bondis story! I'm so excited! :D And just so you know, I kind of got inspired by reading ********"The Fight That Ruined It All"**, a wonderful story written by **Wendy Pierce (formerly known as Brakayla Fan44). So if you haven't check it out yet, then you should now, along with her other works, 'cause they are amazing! :) **By the way, I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time, but holidays got me a bit busy. And lazy. Plus since it's been freaking hot outside lately, it won't let me think straight and it makes me want to die. So yeah. I'll try to update soon if I don't melt on the sun. So, umm, I hope you'll like this one-shot and thanks for reading it! x

**(Candis' POV)**

"Stop stalking me, Candis!"

"I'm not stalking you, I'm just following you!"

"That's the same!"

"No, it's not."

"Leave me alone!"

"Right after you tell me who's the girl you like!"

I've been following Boz the whole afternoon. I was trying to find out if he liked someone and if he did, then who. I was secretly hoping it was me, because I liked him. He just attracted me in a way that any boy hasn't before. I mean, how can you not love his strawberry blonde hair, amazingly worked-out body and absolutely adorable face?

"Why do you need to know anyway?" he asked me as he finally stopped walking once we reached the throne room and turned to face me. I put my hand on my hip and looked up at him, since he was _way_ taller at me and glared at him.

"Because both of your brothers have girlfriends and you are the only king without love interest, unless you have some!" I answered. It was true. Boomer was going out with Rebecca and Brady was dating Mikayla, after he returned to the island. Boz was the only one without girlfriend. "So will you tell me?"

"With the camera here?" he pointed at the object in my head. "Heck, no."

"Ugh, fine," I said, putting the camera in my bag. "Happy?"

"I'll be when you turn the recording off."

"How do you even- ugh, fine, alright," I pressed the recording button to stop the recording and put it back in my bag. "There. Now you can tell me."

"Sorry, but I can't," he said.

"So you don't like anyone?" I asked with a slight sign of disappointment in my voice.

"I didn't say that."

"So you do like someone!"

"Ugh, you're so annoying."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, now, who is it?"

"Why do you care about my love life so much?"

"W-what? I don't!" I know I stuttered, but he didn't seem to notice. I was thankful for that, by the way.

"Then why the heck are you asking me?"

"Oh, come on, Boz! Everyone on Kinkow is dying to know! The media is dying to know!" _I'm dying to know!_ I thought, but didn't dare to say that out loud. "Don't be selfish!"

Unfortunately, he wasn't giving up. "It's none of their or your business, get it already! I'm not telling you anything!"

"Please?" I pleaded, but he just didn't resist my puppy dog eyes.

"No," he argued.

"Yes," I argued back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"What are we talking about again?"

"Boz!"

"What?"

"Tell me!"

"You're not going to leave me alone, aren't you?"

I laughed, "You got that right!"

"What if I gave you a gold bar?"

"Good try, but no."

"A banana?"

"No."

"A lip-gloss?"

"Yes!" I trailed off. "Wait, no!" He almost got me there. "I don't want anything!"

Boz crossed his arms, "If you don't want anything, then why don't you just leave?"

"Just tell me who you like and I'll leave!"

"You suppose me to tell you and then just let you leave, risking people finding out from you?"

"I won't tell anyone!"

"Oh, really," he said sarcastically.

"Yes! I can keep a secret," I told him.

"Right."

"I can prove it!" I put a hand on my hip. "Like, when Mikayla told me about her crush on Brady, I never told anyone about that!" I said, smiling proudly.

"Umm, Candis?"

"What?"

"You just told me Mikayla Mikayla's secret."

"Oh, like everyone doesn't already know that!" I groaned, getting annoyed. "At least they're dating now! And you should date someone too!"

"Again, why do you care about things like that? It's my decision if I date someone."

"Well, but it's my..." I sighed. I didn't know what else to say. "Will you just tell me who you like or not?"

"Let me think," he said. "No."

"Okay, how about this, if you tell me who you like, I'll promise to never bother you again," I kind of regretted saying that.

"Never?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Never. No cameras, no stupid questions, anything."

Oh, my gosh. Did I really say that?

"Well, alright then. I'll be right back," he said and then ran off. He returned a few moments later with a pencil and a piece of paper. He wrote something on the paper and handed it to me. I gave him a confused look before laying my eyes on the letters written on the paper.

"Sidnac?" I read out loud. "What's that?"

"That's the girl I like," Boz said. I gave him another confused look. Sidnac? Who the heck is that? But that wasn't the only thing I could think of. Turns out Boz didn't like me. Why did I see that coming?

"Do I even know her?" I asked, trying to get over the fact that I wasn't the girl he had a crush on.

"Oh, trust me, you know her very well," was all he said before he started walking away.

"Wait!" I called after him, "Tell me at least what does she looks like!"

He didn't answer me. He just chuckled and then he disappeared in the hallway, leaving me wondering who the girl was. I needed to find out. Then find the girl and kill her for stealing my boyfriend. Okay, maybe not my boyfriend, and maybe for not stealing him. You know what? Just forget it.

Once I got home, I searched through the list of all the girls on Kinkow, and there was no one with the girl Sidnac. The girl whether didn't live on Kinkow or Boz just decided to make fun of me, which could be possible. Oh, I was so stupid! I should have never agreed on never bothering him again, I was going to miss him so much now!

I sighed, looking at the piece of paper once again. It was the only thing left from him. I was reading it all over again, I think about hundred times, but it was kind of worth it, because then an idea popped into my head. What if the letters were messed up? Maybe if I just had to put them together! I tried to make up something, but all of the names just didn't make any sense. The only last thing that I could think of was that it could be written backwards...

Wait a minute.

Sidnac.

Candis.

Oh, my gosh.

It was me! I was the girl he liked! He liked me!

I read it again, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. And then again. And again. I still couldn't believe it! I needed to find Boz and tell him that I liked him too. Standing up, I started running towards the castle, not caring I was wearing my heels.

Boz was in the throne room. I didn't wait any minute, I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Unfortunately he lost his balance and we both fell onto the ground, me landing on top of him. I giggled as I got off him and stood up, cleaning the dust off my dress.

"Candis?" he asked confusedly, standing up as well.

"I like you too, Boz!" I burst out of saying, wrapping my arms around him once again.

"Oh, so you found out who Sidnac was?" he asked and smiled at me as we pulled away.

"You could have just told me you like me without doing this whole Sidnac thing, right?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't fun," he told me.

"So according to you love has to be fun?"

"Yeah, it has, actually."

He then brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly. I responded quickly by kissing back, feeling like the happiest person on Earth. Once we pulled away, I couldn't help and grinned like a total idiot. It was a short sweet kiss, but I loved every second of it and surprisingly it wasn't the end, because Boz then cupped my cheeks and our lips made contact again. This kiss was a little different than the first one. It was more passionate and meaningful, yet still sweet like the previous kiss. I really enjoyed kissing this guy.

Boz was the first one to pull away. "Was that fun?" he asked, smirking.

Giggling, I nodded.

"See? I told you love was fun," he said

"So you love me?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. Let's just say that I really, really like you."

I smiled, "And I really, really like you too."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," he said and leaned in to kiss me again, but was interrupted when the castle door opened and Brady, Mikayla, Boomer and Rebecca walked in.

"Oh, look at you two," Mikayla was first one who spoke once she noticed us. "Aren't they cute?" she turned to her boyfriend, Brady, who just smiled.

"It took you guys a while, you know," he commented.

"Yeah, I thought you would stay forever single," Boomer said to Boz who rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," he responded as he grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I gladly returned the smile, gripping his hand.

"Well, now that we're all happy, I have an announcement to make," Brady said, turning to Mikayla. We all focused our eyes on the couple, because the announcement seemed to be about something very serious and important.

And it was.

"Mikayla and I are getting married!"

"Oh, my gosh, that's amazing!" I squealed, clapping my hands together.

"Congratulations guys!" Rebecca said, hugging the both of them.

"Congrats, bro," Boomer and Boz said, smiling at their brother and gave him a hug as well which Brady returned. Mikayla then showed us the ring and learned that Brady proposed to her last night on their date when they were celebrating their three years anniversary. I knew sooner or later Brady was going to propose to Mikayla and I had to admit, he had a great timing on that.

"Wow," I said as I looking at the right and then at Mikayla. "All hail to the queen, huh?"

Mikayla laughed, "Yeah, I still can't get used to the sound of that."

"Well, you better be," I winked at her, smiling.

"So you and Boz are finally official?" she asked, obviously trying to change to subject.

I shrugged, "I don't know if we are official, because he hasn't actually asked me out yet..."

He hasn't, has he? I mean, we did have our little moment, but he didn't say anything about me being his girlfriend or him being my boyfriend. Maybe he was going to ask me out once we would be alone again.

* * *

That night on the same day Boomer and Boz threw Brady and Mikayla a small party in Boomerama in the celebration of their engagement. Mason was surprisingly okay with Brady's proposal to Mikayla, he actually seemed very happy once he heard the news broke. Turns out Brady asked him for his permission to marry Mikayla, which he gladly gave him. Weird, I know.

Of course, I had to tell everyone the amazing news on my show, so I did some interviews and stuff like that. Once all of that was done and I was finally free to have some fun, I noticed that everyone was dancing to random songs the DJ was playing. I then felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the most handsome redhead in the world.

"Wanna dance?" Boz asked me and I nodded. He led me to the place where the others were and we danced to the rhythm for a while. After a few songs we got a bit tired so Boz suggested going outside for a walk. I didn't argue with that, I'd do anything to spend some time with him alone.

We walked in a comfortable silence and eventually ended up striking on the beach. I felt Boz's hand brush mine several times and it always made me feel sparks and butterflies in my stomach. Finally I felt how he laced our fingers together, making me look up at him and smile.

"Candis," he said, breaking the silence. He stopped walking and grabbed both of my hands and he stood in front of me, his green eyes staring into mine. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course," I responded, grinning. Was he going to ask me what I was thinking?

"I kind of wanted to ask you earlier today, but then we were interrupted then others and I figured out it would be better to ask you when we were alone," he explained and I nodded, waiting impatiently for his question. "So my question is, Candis, will you be my girlfriend?"

I giggled, "I thought you'd never ask. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend," I said, smiling. I then stood on my tip toes, wrapped my arms his neck and hugged him tightly. I felt him wrap his arms around me as well and we stood like this for a while before we pulled away, smiling at each other. My arms were still wrapped around his neck and his arms were wrapped around my waist. We were looking at each other for a while, staring into each other eyes, but that didn't last for so long, because then I just couldn't resist and smashed my lips onto his.

He pulled me even closer to him, kissing me back. We pulled away and I stayed in his arms, feeling the warm of his body as he kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back gently. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, he was just so sweet!

Who knew that there was such a romantic guy hidden under that monkey banana lover?


End file.
